Hamilton Red Wings
-74 | arena = Barton Street Arena | parentclub = Detroit Red Wings (1960-67) ||name1 = Windsor Spitfires |dates1 = 1946-53 |name2 = Hamilton Tiger Cubs |dates2 = 1953-60 |name3 = Hamilton Red Wings |dates3 = 1960-74 |name4 = Hamilton Fincups |dates4 = 1974-76 |name5 = St. Catharines Fincups |dates5 = 1976-77 |name6 = Hamilton Fincups |dates6 = 1977-78 |name7 = Brantford Alexanders |dates7 = 1978-84 |name8 = Hamilton Steelhawks |dates8 = 1984-88 |name9 = Niagara Falls Thunder |dates9 = 1988-96 |name10 = Erie Otters |dates10 = 1996-present }} The Hamilton Red Wings were a junior ice hockey team in the Ontario Hockey Association from 1960 to 1974. The team was based in Hamilton, Ontario. History The Hamilton Tiger Cubs were renamed in 1960 becoming the Hamilton Red Wings, and sponsored by the NHL Detroit Red Wings. The team played for 14 seasons before being renamed the Hamilton Fincups. The Red Wings of 1962 were coached by Eddie Bush, and managed by Jimmy Skinner (1954-55 Stanley Cup Champion Coach) . The team finished second overall in the OHA standings, then lost only 1 game in the post-season run to the Memorial Cup. In the playoffs Hamilton defeated the St. Catharines Teepees, Niagara Falls Flyers, and the Metro Jr. A. champs Toronto St. Michael's Majors 4 games to 1, winning the J. Ross Robertson Cup. The Red Wings then swept the series against the Quebec Citadelles for the George Richardson Memorial Trophy to win the Eastern Canadian championship. The Red Wings would play the Western Canadian champion Edmonton Oil Kings for the Memorial Cup. The first game of the 1962 Memorial Cup was played on home ice at the Barton Street Arena which Hamilton won 5-2. The next three games were played at the Guelph Memorial Gardens. Hamilton won game two 4-2. Edmonton won game three 5-3. Hamilton shutout Edmonton 3-0 in game four. The fifth and deciding game was played in the Kitchener Memorial Auditorium. The Red Wings defeated the Oil Kings 7-4 to win the series and the Memorial Cup, 4 games to 1. Five years later the Red Wings made it to the OHA finals again in 1967, but were swept 4 games to 0 by the Toronto Marlboros. Players The two most famous Hamilton Red Wings alumni are "Little M" Pete Mahovlich, and 1972 Summit Series hero Paul Henderson. Many Hamilton Red Wings went on to play for the Detroit NHL team. :Award winners *''1960-1961'' - Bud Blom, Dave Pinkney Trophy, Lowest team GAA *''1961-1962'' - Pit Martin, Red Tilson Trophy, Most Outstanding Player *''1961-1962'' - Lowell MacDonald, William Hanley Trophy, Most Sportsmanlike Player *''1962-1963'' - Paul Henderson, William Hanley Trophy, Most Sportsmanlike Player *''1964-1965'' - Jimmy Peters, William Hanley Trophy, Most Sportsmanlike Player *''1967-1968'' - Jim Rutherford & Gerry Gray, Dave Pinkney Trophy, Lowest team GAA NHL alumni *Gerry Abel *Ron Anderson *Cam Botting *Gord Brooks *Jerry Butler *Bryan Campbell *Bart Crashley *Bob Dillabough *Gary Doak *Gary Geldart *Ed Gilbert *Larry Gould *Gerry Gray *Ron Harris *Buster Harvey *Ed Hatoum *Earl Heiskala *Paul Henderson *Greg Hickey *Pat Hickey *Paul Hoganson *Larry Jeffrey *Rick Jodzio *Rick Kehoe *Roger Lafreniere *Danny Lawson *Rene Leclerc *Real Lemieux *Nick Libett *Lowell MacDonald *Pete Mahovlich *Jim Mair *Randy Manery *Ken Mann *Bob Manno *Gary Marsh *Pit Martin *Dale McCourt *Howie Menard *John Miszuk *Jim Moxey *Bob Neely *Jim Niekamp *Randy Osburn *Jimmy Peters *Greg Redquest *Glen Richardson *Wayne Rivers *Jim Rutherford *Jim Schoenfeld *Ron Sedlbauer *Rick Smith *Sandy Snow *Fred Speck *Mike Veisor *Bob Wall *Jim Watson *Brian Watts *Tom Williams *Ron Wilson Yearly results Regular season Playoffs *'1960-61' Defeated Peterborough Petes 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to St. Michael's Majors 9 points to 5 in semi-finals. *'1961-62' Defeated St. Catharines Teepees 9 points to 3 in OHA semi-finals. Defeated Niagara Falls Flyers 8 points to 0 in OHA finals. Defeated St. Michael's Majors 8 points to 2 in all-Ontario finals. OHA CHAMPIONS Defeated Quebec Citadelles in Richardson Trophy playoffs. Defeated Edmonton Oil Kings 8 points to 2 in Memorial Cup finals. MEMORIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *'1962-63' Lost to Niagara Falls Flyers 8 points to 2 in OHA semi-finals. *'1963-64' Out of playoffs. *'1964-65' Out of playoffs. *'1965-66' Lost to Montreal Junior Canadiens 8 points to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1966-67' Defeated Peterborough Petes 8 points to 4 in quarter-finals. Defeated Niagara Falls Flyers 8 points to 6 in semi-finals. Lost to Toronto Marlboros 8 points to 0 in finals. *'1967-68' Defeated London Knights 8 points to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Kitchener Rangers 8 points to 4 in semi-finals. *'1968-69' Lost to Montreal Junior Canadiens 8 points to 0 in quarter-finals. *'1969-70' Out of playoffs. *'1970-71' Lost to Ottawa 67's 9 points to 5 in quarter-finals. *'1971-72' Out of playoffs. *'1972-73' Out of playoffs. *'1973-74' Out of playoffs. Arena The Hamilton Red Wings played home games at the Barton Street Arena, also known as the Hamilton Forum . *'Hamilton Forum' - The OHL Arena & Travel Guide Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1960 Category:Disestablished in 1974 Category:Hamilton Red Wings Category:Defunct Teams